


A New Chapter

by charlxcolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine Anderson, Dalton Academy, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sassy Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlxcolfer/pseuds/charlxcolfer
Summary: Kurt Hummels life is falling apart. From dumpster tosses to hate speech, everyday just feels like hell. Maybe his dad finding Dalton Academy and making him transfer is the best thing that will happen to him...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt is similar to canon, however his bullying was way worse and after Burts heart attack he grew distant from the glee club, only really speaking to Finn at home and having Puck try to protect him. Kurt and Blaine have never met before, and Kurts never been to Dalton. Kinda badboy!blaine to come.
> 
> This is my first ever fic so pls be nice !!

“you okay buddy?” Burt’s voice broke Kurt out of his reverie about starting his new school. 

“I know you’re nervous, but you know they have that zero bullying thing here. You won’t have to be scared anymore. This will be good for you, Kurt.” After glancing towards his son and acknowledging that he isn’t going to be offered a response, Burt can only tap his fingers on the steering wheel to keep the awkward silence at bay. 

It’s not as if Kurt is being rude, thank you very much, but he’s so used to being talked over and having decisions made for him, he figures sometimes its just better to keep quiet. So that’s what he does. He did it when Karofsky kissed him, when he would shove him into lockers and dumpsters, when Azimio would kick him hard enough to leave bruises that would last for weeks and that’s what he did when Karofsky cornered him into the locker room and- no. Kurt tensed his shoulders, breathed in deeply. Thinking about that only makes everything bad, and he will not let what happened in his past define him. Sometimes he thinks it’d be best if he shut up altogether and pretend he was mute, however that idea was soon squashed when he came to realise he wouldn’t be able to spit out bitchy responses quick enough for them to have the desired effect if he had to write everything down on paper. 

“we’re here bud” Burt sighed, ending Kurt’s train of thought. Burt knows that Dalton is the best choice for his son, whom he would do anything and everything for, including taking him to live hours away in a prestigious school. The past few weeks have been hard for Burt too, finding out that his son was being physically assaulted everyday of school, hiding it from his family and dealing with it all by himself. Of course, Burt had noticed his sons excessive use of long-sleeved shirts and his sorrowful expression, but he figured it was the occasional name calling and teasing, which Kurt assured him he had under control. 

Burt found Dalton with Carol, after being told about the extent of Kurt’s bullying thanks to Finn and Puck. Dalton almost seemed too good to be true when he first found it, however, after an extensive research and multiple meetings with the Principle, Mr Sedar, Burt and Carole agreed that although Dalton would make a rather large dip in the bank, it was worth it for Kurt’s safety. 

//

‘’Hey bud, can we talk for a sec?” Burt called to Kurt as he walked through the doors of the Hudmel house, looking (if possible) even sadder than he did this morning before school. 

“Yeah sure Dad, is everything okay?” coming to sit down opposite his dad, who was in his usual arm chair. Immediately Kurt’s mind went to his Dads health, since he suffered a heart attack last month Kurt’s been making sure his father is eating properly and not putting too much stress on his heart, but Kurt still feels on edge, even if he knows himself and Carol are taking good care of him. 

“Well you tell me Kurt. I’ve been talkin’ to Finn and Puck about school and that Karofsky fella- no don’t try and deny it Kurt! Somethings been going on at that school and you haven’t been honest with me about how bad it’s getting.” Burt took a deep breath before continuing, picking his words carefully so that he doesn’t upset his son. 

“Me and Carol were talking and we think it might be best for you to transfer schools” Immediately he saw Kurt’s face switch from shock, to happiness, to fear – as if he couldn’t decide how to feel. 

“what?! Move schools? Dad it’s the middle of the semester, not to mention glee! You want me to move to another public school and think it’ll cure all of my problems with bullies? That’s ridiculous. It’ll be worse – I wont have any of my glee friends there and who knows if they will even have a glee club at all, and am I just supposed to leave cedes’ and tina and even rach-“

“Hey, hey bud calm down!” Burt interrupted his son’s ramblings, wanting to make this as easy as it could be. 

“Look, I’m not sending you to another public school. It’s a private school called Dalton out in Westerville. I know you won’t be happy about this, but all that bullying has been going on too long, and I can’t ignore it anymore. Look how sad you’ve gotten! I don’t hear you singing those weird musical songs round’ the house no more bud. I know when you’re miserable, and quite frankly you are. So, we can argue all we want but its final, you’re transferring on Monday to a place where you can finally be safe and maybe even happy.” Kurt’s face was a stuck within a mix of disbelief and sorrow, until it finally just fell into acceptance. 

“But… but just because it’s a private school, doesn’t mean they’ll be nice to be Dad. What if its worse? And what about money? I’m not letting you go broke because I can’t stick up for myself.” Okay, so maybe his dad does have a point about McKinley not being safe for Kurt anymore, but who’s to say this ‘Dalton’ place will be any better? Aren’t private schools supposed to be full of stuck up pretentious assholes? With all the downfalls McKinley has, at least he has glee club – even if they’ve all grown distant from him since his dad’s heart attack, he barely speaks to any of his girls anymore. Sometimes that hurts more than the bullying. Sometimes all he needs is to speak with cedes about how awful Rachels sweater was, or how tina really needs to get rid of those god-awful coloured highlights in her hair. He’s lucky if he even gets a smile in the hallway now. 

“Don’t worry about the money, its all covered. Oh! And Dalton has a strictly enforced no bullying policy, so you’ll be safe.” Kurt scoffs at that. No bullying policy. Sure, that’d be great if it was true, however Kurt isn’t so naive that he’d believe something so perfect as a school being a true safe haven. However, getting away from the neanderthals that roam the McKinley halls does sound appealing… 

With a sigh Kurt admits defeat. It’s not like the glee club truly appreciates his talent, and he could definitely do with giving his skin a rest from the constant bruising and cuts. “I guess I have nothing else to lose at this point dad… maybe I can be happy at Dalton. Can I go upstairs now?” Of course, Kurt doesn’t really believe he’ll be happy there, or anywhere, but if it makes his dad feel better, he’ll do it. With a nod from Burt, Kurt got up and retreated to his room. I guess this is the start of a new chapter of Kurt Hummels life…


End file.
